The Gryffindor Slytherin
by ElvenVixen
Summary: Malfoy, Pureblood, Slytherin, Voldermort. . . These are not usually associated with a certain Gryfrindor bookwork : Hermoine Granger. But when they are? Rating: unknown Year: 6


If you like this story in any way you should check out my other one

I in no way, own the characters or anything else. . . expect maybe the plot.

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 1 !_

**"Hey, Hermoine! Still studying for those O.W.L.S?" yelled Harry as he noticed his girlfriend coming from the doors that lead to the library. Hermoine stopped and waited for Harry to catch up. He slipped his hand into her's.**

**"You know you should too, Harry. This is a huge milestone for you're education," she stated matter-of-factly.**

**"Yeah, yeah yeah. . . " brushed off Harry. They walked in silence for a few minutes. It was the 5th year of school. Harry and Hermoine had been dating ever since the beginning of the school year. Nothing had changed much between the two, except now they held hands, sat next to each other all the time, and occasionally gave each other pecks on the cheek. Ron had his eye on Lavender but was still not very girl friendly. The Chirstmas break was quickly approaching and that was all that the young Harry Potter had on his mind.**

**"Hey, Hermoine?" Harry shyly asked. "I know that you aren't gonna be here for Christmas so I thought we could, maybe, you know it's our first time dating each other, and so I thought you know that we could have a nice dinner or something before you go because this is our first time dating. . . so it should be special. . . because of Christmas," Harry rambled on speeding up very quickly at the end of the speech.**

**"Awww! Harry! That would be so sweet! And we could, Oh! Harry ! I'm so sorry but I've got to go! I had to meet Professor McGonagall about my class! I'm SO sorry!" Hermoine said apologetically. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running down the hall trying not to be late. She turned her head around for one quick second to look at Harry who just watched her run off. She gave him a quick wave before turning the corner.**

**Harry sighed. That was the way it always went with Hermoine. She always had to go do something or go some where and it was never with Harry. He started walking back up to the common room.**

**Hermoine had finished her talk with her professor and was walking back to the common room to meet Harry when she saw Malfoy walking up the hall in the direction of her. And no matter how distant he was from her, she could still see his smirk, his annoying, over-proud smirk. To avoid any trouble or words, Hermoine moved over to the far end of the wall and kept her eyes in front of her. She kept walking straight trying to ignore him. He turned though and moved to the side of the hallway in which she was walking and stopped directly in front of her.**

**She sighed. "What do you want, Malfoy?"**

**He kept his smirk up looking at her with a spark in his eyes. "Well, Granger," he said smugly, "I have some information that you might just like . . ."**

**"Yeah, right." She tried to pass Malfoy but he slid over to where she had moved and would not let her pass.**

**"Move, Malfoy!" She insisted, while her temper was rising.**

**"Don't you wanna know? It's really, really quite interesting. . . " She made a move to pass him again. He stepped infront of her again and continued. "Well, I'm guessing you do." He could not wait to tell her what he had just found out from his father. That little mudblood would be so tormented by the news. . . He could not wait to see her face! "Would you tell your father that the meeting with Voldermort was put off until tomorrow? My father could not get in reach with him and we don't want him showing up for no reason, now do we? Oh! And tell him to watch his back. . . That mistake he made might just cost him dearly. . ."**

**"Nice try, Malfoy. Actually that was pretty darn lame. Yeah, my father works for Voldermort and when I go back home to see him he's gonna be dead? My dad is a muggle ferret-face. And even if he was a wizard, he would rather die then work for that coward u father works for!" For some reason her temper exploded at what Malfoy said. As if she believed. . . As if she knew. . .**

* * *

This is my first chapter and its not all that nicely put together but thats ok! so R&R, but kindly!! The story will improve and so will the plot. I'll try and update soon but school is coming up quickly! and and sorry about no spaces at the beginning of paragraphs... the computer would not let me do so but REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
